Christina Rennes
Name: Christina Siobhan “Renz” Rennes Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Video games, track, tutoring, live streaming, reading Appearance: '''Christina Rennes is five feet four inches tall and weighs 117 pounds. Her messy black hair goes down to her shoulder blades, tied back in a ponytail on the occasions that she has to do anything with it. Her skin is fairly light, highlighting her Caucasian heritage and sedentary lifestyle, and while she doesn't get many blemishes, she does not use makeup either. Her lidded eyes are a pale blue, set over a small nose and full lips on an ovular face, which would be considered quite pretty if her default expression wasn’t a near-constant scowl. Her figure is athletic, a result of years running on the track team. Her normal attire consists of jeans and T-shirts with sneakers. The day she was kidnapped, she was wearing white low top sneakers with white socks, dark blue jeans, and a black T-shirt with an MRE heater diagram stenciled on it. '''Biography: Christina Rennes was born in Chattanooga on November 29, 2000 to Nathan and Paige Rennes, a security specialist and stay-at-home-mother, respectively, twenty minutes after identical twin sister Jessica. While similar at first, the two of them grew apart in terms of interests and friends. While Jessica became a chipper, social, and more traditionally feminine woman, Christina became much more withdrawn and cynical. There was no defining event that caused Christina to isolate herself, she was just an introverted person who felt no need to socialize, preferring to study or read various stories. Her favorite genre is satire, with the stories she liked starting with comics such as The Far Side and Non Sequitur, although over the years this has evolved to movies such as Dr. Strangelove, Idiocracy, and Thank You For Smoking, as well as books such as Incompetence. As such, Christina never really had much of a social life, preferring to keep herself to her studies and video games, mostly playing on the various generations of the X-Box. She is especially a fan of first-person shooter games, like the Halo and Counter Strike games, as well as some roleplaying games such as Dark Souls and Mass Effect. While her parents didn’t like it and urged her to socialize, her high grades were of enough comfort for them to relent. In elementary and middle school, Christina was especially introverted. While she was not unpopular, mostly due to her association with her sister, she preferred to keep by herself, playing various sedentary games, reading, or studying. It was this way where she ended up in her own niche - helping people with their homework. While she was mostly reluctant to do so, some people were willing to pay, so she got some enjoyment and respect out of helping other people. The result was that Christina mostly isolated herself by her own choice, but still had some positive reputation as a smart person with a popular sister. When Christina entered high school, Christina continued to isolate herself, and it was at this point that her parents finally put their collective foot down and made her join a school activity, as other than her sister, she had nobody at school with whom she was acquainted with. When she passively refused, they made her join the track team with her sister. Like her sister, she was good, although she specialized in more mid-distance running, doing the 800 meter run when not helping keep score during the meets. She has made a few friends, mostly from the track team, but she still keeps to herself. While she was initially reluctant, track has grown on her to the point where she remained on the team for the duration of her high school career, even though she would never admit it to others. Her teachers have very favorable opinions of her, due to being well-behaved and intelligent. In sophomore year, Ms. Zhang recommended that she help some of the struggling students in their subjects. Christina agreed, as for her it was officially doing what she used to do off the books, and Christina has been continuing to do so ever since, even helping her sister on several occasions, which Christina will occasionally rib Jessica over. In junior year, Christina, decided to start live streaming her video game playthroughs for fun, where she goes by the nickname “Renz,” from a common mispronunciation of her last name. She currently has a small following online, owing to her biting online sarcasm and her statement “it works both ways, motherfucker,” regarding her occasional practice of stream sniping (a practice where a player attempts to gain an advantage in a multiplayer game by watching an opponent’s stream). One of the biggest projects she has done was a yearlong term paper for history regarding Survival of the Fittest in junior year. Her paper covered the history of the events, but focused on the effects that it has had on people, with significant focus on people like Cody Jenson, Mariavel Varella, John Rizzolo, Maxwell Lombardi, Hansel Williams and Isabel Ramirez, all of whom were known as relatively normal people before the game started, but in their respective games were some of the most notorious killers, asking why otherwise psychologically stable people would kill so fervently. In this she has learned various reasons that some people descend into killing, such as desperation, psychopathy, or a loss of inhibition, among others. Other topics she focused on were how many of these people were able to stay alive in spite of killing so many people, whether by overpowering others, like with Isabel and Maxwell, or manipulation tactics, as Sera Wingfeld and John did initially, and the effect on their psyches, noting that a few people, like John and Hansel, seemed relatively stable, as John had been able to return to society at large, and Hansel had not derived any enjoyment out of his deeds, merely doing so to return home. Currently, Christina is sitting on an A average in school, taking mostly honors and AP classes, on top of track and tutoring. She has been accepted to Vanderbilt University, although she has little idea of what she wants to major in as she is good at every subject, although her main preference is in sociology, due to her extensive studies of the human condition in Survival of the Fittest. In the short term, though, she is considering the idea of monetizing her live streaming for extra money. Whereas Jessica is quite close to her parents, Christina is more distant. While she does not have any ill feelings towards her parents and sister, she prefers to stay in her room by herself, with the only common ground between the twins being their similar appearance and participation on the track team. At school, most of the people she knows come through either the track team, tutoring, or Jessica, the latter two of which she continues to participate in due to routine rather than any real feeling of accomplishment. As such, her general reputation around school can be described colloquially as “Jessica’s bitchy twin.” Advantages: '''Christina has good speed and endurance from track. Furthermore, she is bluntly aware of what SOTF is due to her research into the psychological effects of the game, and understands what tricks, both physical and psychological, can be used by other participants to gain an edge. As such, she is likely to be especially wary of manipulation and will as such not trust easily, especially if the person is a noted killer. Although they are not close, her sister Jessica is a ready-made ally. Her highly relaxed and nonchalant demeanor may afford her some emotional and mental protections against potential sources of harm. '''Disadvantages: Christina has few friends, meaning that she has few people who would readily ally with her, namely her sister Jessica. Furthermore, her unsociable attitude would make it difficult to make new allies. While physically quick and possessing decent endurance, her physical strength is lacking due to her otherwise sedentary lifestyle. Designated Number: Female Student No. 063 --- Designated Weapon: Parachute knife Conclusion: Laugh all you want, but 'won't trust murderers' and 'understands how to play the game' are advantages many of you are sorely lacking. If I didn't know better, I'd say G063 was practically studying up to win this whole thing. Gamers do it greatest! - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'decoy73 '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Parachute knife (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Okay, fine. Just, we have to focus now. No more talking. No more guessing. Don't even think about anything that isn't right in front of you. That's our real challenge. We have to save ourselves from ourselves." ((And I only partnered up with you because of safety in numbers. You don't wise up, I'm gone like ''that.)) -- Christina's method of playing the game, as she describes it to Daria Bhatia. Other/Trivia * Christina's surname, nickname, and general attitude towards the game is based off the character Rennes from the movie Cube. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Christina, in chronological order. V7: *Why not me? *Something Better *His Whole Life Packed In Two Bags, Just Two Bags *Binary Suns *The Tower *i see u *&Run *Hell and You Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Christina Rennes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students